The Runaway Found
by DeathlyHallows92
Summary: Instead of returning to Jacob, the man she'd chosen after breaking the heart of Edward Cullen, Bella went missing and here she is, 1 year and three months later, back in Forks, but where has she been? What happened to Jacob during her absense? Rated M.
1. The Return

A/N – I'm feeling like I need a new story, I will continue to write While Forks is Sleeping but I wanted something new and fresh to write so I give you The Runaway Found.

**Chapter 1 - The Return  
**

**Bella POV**

My heart ached. Every second of every day for the past one year, three months and six days. Here I sit, plain old Bella Swan, aged twenty. It's hard to explain what I'm feeling, I'd been separated from the person who had captivated my heart, my Jacob. After the fight with Victoria and the kiss we had shared, I had visited him because of his injury, I told him I loved him and said I wanted the future he had described, I could picture it and I desperately craved it, In that moment my heart had told me the choice I had made, I just had to end things with Edward.

_"You know I want nothing more than for you to end it and come back to me", Jake sighed._I looked out at the passing tree's as I sat on bus, I was finally coming home, thank god. I could feel the anxiety fill me at the prospect of seeing Charlie again...and of course, Jacob. I was worried though, I'd been gone for a significant amount of time, would Jacob have moved on? The bus came to a stop, I was in Port Angeles. My stop. I stood and climbed down the steps and off of the bus, luggage was being unloaded from the bus and the man called out my name, handing me my bag. As I headed off down the streets of this town, I felt sick with worry, I had made everyone worry for this past year and few months, I hoped that they'd all forgive me, especially Jacob. I came to a small café and decided on having some breakfast before going home...where I hoped Charlie would be waiting. As I took a seat at a table, a young waitress came forward and stood in front of me, her name tag read Lucy.

"But?", I asked.

"But...I don't want you going there alone, he'll flip out", Jake's voice was filled with worry.

"I promise he won't, I'll be back...", I replied, jumping up and rushing for the door.

"Bella!", Jake called after me.

I hopped into the truck, I had told Billy I'd be back in an hour or so, he had simply nodded and said he'd calm Jake down while I was gone. I sped off to the Cullen house, my whole body was shaking, I was anxious. I pulled up outside of the house and climbed out of the truck and burst through their front door. Esme and Carlisle were sitting but stood immediately, sensing my discomfort.

"Bella? Are you alright, dear?", Esme asked me.

"I'm fine, I need to see Edward", I spoke, my voice shaky.

"He's upstairs", Carlisle replied.

I didn't wait another second, rushing to the staircase, willing my feet not to let me fall. I reached Edward's bedroom and there he was, standing, waiting for me. Obviously he'd already heard me rushing upstairs.

"Edward...", I exhaled deeply.

"Bella! Thank god, I've been so worried", He spoke.

He gathered me in his arms and pressed me to his cold, hard chest. I wrapped my arms around me, allowing his scent to spill over me, Oh I loved how he smelt...wait, no! Don't get all dazzled. He flashed me his crooked grin as I pulled back to stare at his face.

"There's something we need to talk about", I began.

"Ssh, love, we have all the time in the world to talk about it but right now you reek of dog", He chuckled.

"Edward, please, I have to say this.", I spoke carefully, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay, did he hurt you?", Edward asked, worry in his own golden eyes.

"No, no, it's nothing like that...we just...talked", I replied.

He smiled and nodded for me to continue.

"And he fought to make me see that I love him", I cringed as pain filled his eyes, his body was tense.

"Stupid mutt, can't he see that you don't...?", He replied, I remained quiet.

We stood there in silence before it dawned on him.

"You...love him?", He asked.

I didn't reply.

"Bella? DO. YOU. LOVE. HIM?", His voice grew louder.

"Yes.", I spoke, my voice barely audible. "And...I want to..uhm...choose him"

Edward's face twisted to show unimaginable pain, I hated that I was doing this to him but I couldn't deny my feeling for Jacob any longer. I removed the ring form my finger and walked steadily towards him.

"I'm sorry.", I spoke, handing him the ring.

He remained still, not speaking a word, I turned to face the door and walked away. Suddenly a hand grasped my arm.

"Bella?", He spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, Edward?", I replied, my eyes closed.

"Can I...at least have a goodbye kiss? I promise I'll step aside for you and...him to be together but at least grant me this one last thing", He spoke.

I nodded and turned to face him, clenching my eyes closed, my hands in fists at my side, I didn't want to do this but I still loved Edward so much and I could grant him this. I felt his cold marble lips press over my own and soon the same dizziness I always felt when we kissed consumed me, the next thing I felt was a sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything was black.

"Hi, what can I get you?", She asked.

I ordered some scrambled eggs with bacon, toast and sausages, I wasn't much for breakfast but I was feeling very hungry this morning, she left with a smile plastered on her face, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water, The sound of the small bell ringing above the door alerted me and I looked up, there stood a beautiful woman with dark brown curls. My eyes widened as did hers.

"Oh my god...Bella...Bella Swan?", she asked.

"Yeah...gosh, Angela is that you?", I replied with my own question.

"It is, how are you? Where have you been this past year or so?", She replied.

I cringed at the second part and chose to just answer the first.

"I'm good, how about you?", I asked.

"I'm great, I'm sort of...pregnant.", She gushed, smiling and flashing a small bump.

"Ben's?", I asked.

She nodded and held out her left hand to flash a sparkling diamond ring. I smiled and glanced at it, it looked like the one that he gave me...no! No thinking about him, he's gone, stop it!

"Well congratulations, wanna join me?", I asked.

"You sure?", She replied hesitantly.

"Of course, I've missed you", I smiled.

"Good coz I've missed you too!", She grinned back.

She took the seat opposite me as Lucy returned with my breakfast, taking Angela's order and rushing off again. We chatted for a few minutes, catching up, I casually asked what was going on with everyone, she told me that Lauren moved away not long after I vanished, I choked on my water when she said the word 'vanished', she continued, saying Jessica was off at college with Mike, they had rekindled their relationship, she told me Ben obviously stayed with her and their unborn child, going to a community college, Tyler had gone off to college too and Eric had a job at the supermarket, apparently he was depressed and couldn't find it in himself to leave.

"Everyone has been so worried, when did you get back?", She pressed on.

"I've only been here about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, literally!", I replied.

"We all thought you had run off to marry...Edward", She spoke carefully.

I cringed and shook my head.

"No, it wasn't like that at all", I spoke. "I haven't seen him in at least eight months"

"Oh...I see, well where are staying? With your dad?", She asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been in contact with anyone, I'm kind of gonna go home...to his house and wait for him after this", I spoke.

"Oh. Well I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have you home", Angela sighed, looking confused by my sudden we had finished our breakfast, I headed out, getting her number since I now had a new cell phone, _thanks Edward! _I thought, stupid vampire stole mine. _No! What did I say, don't think about him! _After taking a bus half way I decided to walk, I don't know what possessed me but I walked to Charlie's house, It took a good hour or so. I walked up the familiar street and soon Charlie's white house came into view, my home...well it used to be. My breath caught in my throat at the next sight I saw, Jacob's rabbit was parked out front. _Uh oh! No, I wasn't ready to see him! _Lucky enough for me, I walked up onto the porch to find the door was locked, no one was here!

"Thank god", I muttered under my breath.

I found the spare key, still in the same place as it always had been, as I pushed the small key into the lock I heard a gasp. I turned and standing at the edge of the woods by the house...Alice.

"Alice?", I asked.

She was in front of me in half a second, pulling me into an embrace. I stood there, shocked for a moment before returning the hug and pulling back.

"Bella, you're alive? You're human? We thought Edward had...", She squealed.

"Alice, what are you...how did you...what are you doing here?", I asked.

She smiled. "I had a vision, I saw you return, I had to come see for myself", She grinned again.

"Oh, well I'm so glad to see you, are the rest of you...still here...in Forks?", I asked.

"Yes, they'll be so thrilled to see you, come on!", She squealed again and took my hand.

She began to lead me away but I stopped and she turned, her face sad.

"You don't want to see them?", She asked me.

"No, No! It's not that, it's just, I have to see Char-my dad", I spoke.

"Oh right, of course!", She smiled. "You better hurry, I can hear his car coming".

She waved and rushed off as I ran to the porch and opened the door, dragging my bag inside and closing the door, locking it and quickly setting myself down on the couch, nothing had changed, the house looked the same, the only thing different was that there was more photographs around the room, a few of me and Jacob, me and Charlie, practically all of them had me in them. I rushed over to pick one up, it was us with the Black's, we all looked so happy, I grasped the photo in my hand, the turning of a key in the lock not even registering in my ears, the door opened and in strode Charlie, placing his jacket on the holder and turning to the living room, he gasped. I froze but slowly turned to face him. He was shocked.

"Bells?", He croaked. "Is..is that you?".

"It's me dad.", I smiled weakly.

"Am I dreaming?", Charlie spoke. "Are you really here?"

"I'm here, dad.", I smiled again.

He walked across the room and soon I was in his warm embrace, he held on tightly, probably thinking I was going to disappear, he kissed the top of my head and then sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried my best not to cry with him, I failed. He pulled back and held onto my shoulders, glancing over me.

"Let me look at you...", He smiled. "Oh gosh, you've changed, where the hell have you been?"

"Can we...not talk about that right now?", I asked. "I just want to enjoy being home."

"Home?", Charlie grinned. "Does that mean you're back for good?".

I nodded and he sobbed more, pulling me into another embrace, I'd never seen Charlie so emotional, he held on tighter than before.

"I've missed you so much, you have no idea", He spoke.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, he finally let me go and told me to go unpack, I think he wanted to make sure I was for real, I headed upstairs and emptied my clothes from the bag, placing them in drawers, glancing over clothes I hadn't seen in over a year, my room wasn't different. It was exactly the way I'd left it. I decided to take a shower.

"Dad, I'm gonna have a quick shower, okay?", I shouted down the staircase._  
__  
_"Sure thing, Bells, I'll just be down here.", His reply came seconds later.

I didn't take too long, possibly about ten minutes, I let the warm water envelope my body, washed my hair and then climbed out, towelling off and then heading back to my room to change, I heard Charlie's voice from the hallway, he was talking to someone, obviously on the phone.

"No, Billy, It's not a joke, I just came home and there she was, standing there", He spoke, I could tell he would be smiling.

"I know, she hasn't told me and I know not to push her, she'll tell me eventually, I hope", He sighed, obviously talking about where I'd been this past year.

"I'll still be there, I'll ask her if she wants to come with me, I'm not sure she will" He continued. "Yeah, I'll see you in about a half hour."

I heard the click of the phone and then I rushed to me room, I was ready in five minutes, I had brushed through my hair quickly and now I headed downstairs, Charlie sat at the kitchen table, I walked in and smiled.

"Hey, Bells...", He began.

"Yeah?", I replied.

"I'm going to the Black's for a party, you wanna go?", He asked me.

"Oh..uh..who's the party for?", I asked.

"Emily and Sam, they're having a baby", He grinned.

"Wow, uhm...", I spoke, trailing off.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I know it would be awkward for you", He sighed.

"No, uhm...sure, I'll go", I smiled.

He grinned back at me. I sat opposite him and we just sat there in silence, this time it didn't feel awkward, I just let myself take in my surroundings, glad to be home. Not long after that we were heading for the door, my heart beating faster and faster. As we headed down the driveway I noticed Jake's rabbit was no longer there, had he been?

"Hey dad, how come Jake's car was here before?", I asked.

"Oh, uhm...he sometimes leaves it there when he goes...for a run.", He replied.

"a run?", I asked.

"Yeah, with the uhm..pack.", He cringed.

"You know?", I pressed on.

"Yeah, I found out not long after you...left. Jacob "phased" in front of me when he found out you were missing", He spoke, practically whispering.

"Oh.", Was all I could say back.

I hadn't even noticed that we were now in La Push, we pulled up on the gravel driveway to the small red house that belonged to the Black's. I noticed the rabbit was now there and cringed. Jacob was here. This is going to awkward, _very_ awkward. Charlie stopped the car and undid his seat belt, climbing out the car, I sat, frozen in my seat. He turned back and bent his head down to look in the car.

"You coming?", He asked.

"In a minute, I just...need a minute", I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'll be inside if you need me", He closed the door and headed inside.

_Crap! _I couldn't do this, I couldn't face him, He'd hate me. I had a good excuse of why I'd disappeared but I wasn't sure he'd want to hear it. I knew that Charlie would be telling people I was here, they'd come out to get me if I didn't go in soon. I hesitantly opened the door and stepped outside, my legs felt weak, I slammed the car door closed and leaned against the side of the car, breathing in. _You can do this Bella, you can do this!_"Bella?", a deep voice caught me off guard.

I looked towards the house to find Embry, Quil and Seth standing on the porch. _Oh god, I can't do this! _I turned and ran. It's the only thing I could of doing, I could heard them calling out to me. The sound of footsteps chasing after me, I reached the end of the driveway stopped, staring at my feet.

"Hey, where you gong? You just got here!", Embry spoke.

I turned and they were standing before me, all smiling. I was confused, _why didn't they hate me? _Embry bounded forward and crushed me into a big bear hug, he was so warm...like Jake. _Crap, crap, crap!, if I couldn't even face them, how could I face Jacob?_

"Hey there", Quil spoke as he hugged me. "We've missed you."

I nodded. Seth hugged me and kept his arm around my shoulder as they walked me towards the house.

"You gonna speak anytime soon?", Quil teased.

"Sorry, I missed you guys too.", I smiled very weakly.

"Good. If you didn't miss us, we'd certainly feel insulted", Embry laughed.

"Bet you missed me the most!", Seth chuckled.

"Nahh, it would be me.", Quil punched Seth's arm.

We reached the porch and I hoped to god Jake wouldn't be in the room when we entered, I was praying that Embry or Quil wouldn't bring up my very recent escape attempt, Seth wouldn't, I knew he wouldn't, but them two, very hard to trust with things like that.

"Look who we found outside!", Embry spoke.

Everyone looked up and instantly smiled, some smiles were genuine (like Billy and Emily), while others were definitely forced (Paul, Sam, Jared and Leah). I noticed Charlie was talking to Sue Clearwater, she smiled at me and waved. Another girl stood by Billy, I couldn't recognise her but she approached me.

"Bella Swan, never thought I'd see you here", She spoke.

"Well...uh...neither did I", I choked.

"You don't remember me, Its me, Rachel.", She smiled.

Jacob's sister. She didn't seem angry with me, even her smile was genuine, maybe she was like Jacob, he could never hold a grudge against me, not for too long but I was sure if he had one now, it would be hard to move.

"You can breathe, he's not here, yet.", She laughed and guided me to the back yard.

I felt suffocated, everyone was talking to me, well besides a few of them, I was dreading talking to a certain few, but my luck wasn't set to last as Leah approached me.

"Swan", She spoke bitterly.

I remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue?", She growled.

"Leah, please, can we not do this now?", I spoke up, trying to hide my emotions.

"Why not, isn't it better to get it over with now?", She smiled smugly at me.

I shook my head and walked away, I didn't get far before her hand grasped my arm and turned me to face her again.

"No, you don't walk away again!", She growled. "You just up and left and now you think you can just come back?", she shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at us, Sam walked forward and pulled Leah back.

"Sorry Bella", He spoke calmly, looking genuinely sorry, at least he was beginning to forgive me.

I stared awkwardly at my feet before I turned and walked around to the front of the house, sitting on the porch. Rachel followed not long after and took a seat next to me.

"Sorry about Leah", She spoke. "Wanna go for a walk?"

I simply nodded and she walked off, I tried to keep up. We ended up on the beach where we sat on the warm sand, it was oddly sunny today. I rested my head against my knees as Rachel sighed.

"I know you obviously don't want to talk about it but...", She trailed off as I looked up.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Where have you been?", She asked. "You can tell me, I swear I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to"

I simply nodded and considered for a second before I opened my mouth and explain all that happened to me over this past year, Rachel listened intently, speaking occasionally, asking questions.

"Well, that's quite a story.", She smiled.

"Yeah.", I muttered.

"You know they don't hate you.", She spoke up. "They're just trying to forgive you, well all except Leah but she's...well...Leah".

We laughed and I nodded.

"I expected this, I know I've had everyone worried.", I sighed.

"Well now I understand that you couldn't exactly come back right away", She nodded.

I exhaled quickly before dreading what the answer would be to my next question.

"How...how has Jake been?", I asked.

She tensed but turned to me, smiling warmly.

"He didn't take it well, he got kind of depressed for about seven months, it wasn't pretty", she spoke.

I nodded for her to continue.

"But then he met someone.", She smiled. I flinched, _he had met someone._Rachel noticed and touched my arm lightly.

"Not like that, they're just friends but Anna...she's good for him", She smiled.

I nodded and stood quickly, not wanting to hear anymore, I couldn't handle it, She said they were just friends but if this Anna was "good for him", then it obviously meant that something would be going on with them. We arrived back at the Black's and Rachel headed outside, I told her I was going to the bathroom and would meet her outside in a minute.

"You can't do this Bella", I spoke to my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

I hesitantly opened the bathroom door and walked down the hallway, crashing straight into a warm chest. I looked up and was greeted by the shocked face of Jacob Black.

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe it when dad told me, Bella was back! He told me she'd be here at the party but I was sad to see she wasn't when I arrived, Emily reassured me that she'd just went for a walk and explained the confrontation she'd had with Leah. I tried my best to hide the slight excitement I felt at knowing she was here, in La Push. Rachel appeared in the doorway and walked over to me, I looked at her, my face obviously asking the question I tried to say out loud.

"She's inside, she's using the bathroom", She smiled, patting my back.

She walked off and I was left alone. Anna was at my side a second later. She rubbed my arm and smiled at me.

"You sure you really want to see her?", She spoke.

"Of course.", I replied immediately.

She nodded and walked off as I raced inside, colliding with the one person I wanted to see more than anything, Bella. She gasped and stared at me as I couldn't hide the shock I felt at actually seeing her in person, alive and human, I thought for sure she was a bloodsucker when she went missing. We stood for a moment in silence before I grabbed her hand and dragged her into my bedroom, locking the door and sitting us on the bed.

"Bells?", I asked, my voice was quite shaky.

"Yeah, it's me Jake", She spoke, her own voice weak.

"I can't believe it!", I smiled weakly.

She took a deep breath before I grabbed her and pulled her too me, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her close, tears brimming in my eyes as I buried my face in her hair.

"I've missed you so much", I spoke.

"I know, You have no idea how much I've missed you!", She cried.

We sat there for what felt like hours, just hugging each other, I wanted desperately to ask her where she'd been but I thought that would be best saved for another time. Once the party was over, Charlie knocked on the door and told us that it was time for him and Bella to leave, I hugged her more tightly.

"I don't want you to go, I just got you back.", I sighed.

"I know", She muttered. "But, I'll...come see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and pulled back, for a brief second I thought about leaning in to kiss her, it looked like that thought crossed her mind too as she stared down at my lips, I chose to kiss her forehead instead and after a moment, she stood and left the room, My heart clenched at the memory of the last time that happened...she didn't come back.

"Jacob?", A small voice asked me.

I looked up to see who it was.

"Can I come in?", the voice asked.

"Sure.", I replied.


	2. The Note

A/N – I've been getting quite a few emails alerting me to this story being favourited and I'm glad it's being read, I hope to see some review alerts soon though, I'll start to give out previews of the next chapters for those who review. ;)

**Chapter 2 - The Note  
**

**Jacob POV**

"Jacob?", A small voice asked me.

I looked up to see who it was.

"Can I come in?", the voice asked.

"Sure.", I replied.

Anna stepped into the room and gave me a small smile, we'd certainly grown close over the past year and she had a crush on me, This much I knew, my heart ached for Bella though, I couldn't help but have feelings for Anna though, we'd shared a kiss yesterday and I knew this would be the subject we'd be talking about in a second. She moved to sit next to me.

"Hey", She smiled.

"Hi.", I gave a quick reply.

"So...she's back, huh?", Anna gritted through her teeth.

"Yeah.", I replied immediately.

We both stared down at the floor in complete silence, not knowing what to say, Anna grabbed my hand, I thought about pulling it back but I knew she liked to hold it and I couldn't bring myself to stop her, I liked holding her hand.

"How do you feel...about it?", She spoke hesitantly.

"I really don't know", I sighed.

"Well don't forget, she left you", She spat bitterly. "She can't just expect to come back and be let back in."

The words stung _"Well don't forget, she left you". _It hurt to think about, Bella would probably have an excuse but whether it was one I wanted to hear, I don't know. Anna held onto my hand tighter and smiled slightly.

"So...uh...what about us?", She asked.

"I'm not sure, that kiss was...well...", I trailed off.

"Yeah.", she smiled. "It was."

Without warning she suddenly launched herself at me and pressed her lips to mine, I sat there for a moment, contemplating what she had said _"__**she**__ left __**you**__". _I had to move on, I needed to. I'm not sure what that would mean for me and Bella but she had missed her chance with me. I hadn't imprinted, like I said I wouldn't because I knew I never would.

I kissed Anna back.

**Bella POV**

The drive home was awkward, we sat in complete silence, Charlie didn't push me for what had happened with Jake and I was glad, though I wasn't quite sure myself with what had happened, I didn't know how Jake felt about me anymore, did he still have feelings for me, ones like before, that is? Did he still want to be with me?

"I'm going to bed", I sighed as soon as Charlie shut the front door.

"Okay, Night Bells", He spoke.

"Night.", I shouted as I raced up the stairs.

I sat down on my bed for a moment, sighing and I just thought about what was going to happen, I didn't expect Jake to want to take me back, I'd just vanished, even If I had a good excuse, would he care? I stood and walked over to the open window. _Hmm, I don't remember leaving that open before_. The slight breeze made me shiver as I closed the window and turned to face my desk, there was a small pad of sticky notes sitting on top of it, As I leaned closer to the desk, I noticed that there was writing on the first note sitting on the pile. I lifted it to my face and read.

_Did you really think you could just come home and live happily ever after with the mutt and that I wouldn't find you...again? See you soon, love – E._

I dropped the sticky notes and rushed for the stairs, grabbing my keys as I passed my bed, I rushed down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring Charlie's yelling of my name, I jumped into my truck and sped off. I had no idea where I was going but I just had to get away, for some time to think at least. I chose First Beach. My truck growled in protest as I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal harder, willing my truck to get me to La Push faster. I raced out of the truck as it came to a stop and ran across the beach, I passed two people on the way, a couple who I didn't look at twice, I reached my destination, the place that Jacob and I had always come to on this beach, I sat myself down in the sand and pressed my face into my hands. I cried.

**Jacob POV**

I didn't know how long we had been kissing for but it must have been a while because once Anna pulled back, we were both panting. She smiled and stood, dragging my out of my room by my hand.

"Let's go for a walk before you take me home", She smiled.

"Oh, I need to take you home, do I?", I teased, grinning.

"Yes, you should try and be a gentleman", She chuckled.

My dad was already in bed so we snuck out and after a short walk, we were heading down across the sand, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we laughed. It wasn't long before I heard the rumble of a familiar vehicle and froze on the spot. Anna stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?", She asked, clearly worried.

I didn't reply, the next thing I knew, a young woman ran past us and headed off to where we were heading, to the spot Bella used to meet me at, _our_ spot. It took me a second to realise before I noticed the woman had beautiful brown locks and the faint smell of strawberry shampoo registered around me. That was Bella! I didn't move, what was I meant to do?

"Was that...her?", Anna asked.

"Yes.", I replied immediately.

"She seemed upset.", She ground out.

"Yeah, I should see if she's okay", I sighed, finally moving forward.

"No!", Anna immediately growled. "It's not your job to do that!"

She pulled me off in the other direction while in the distance I heard the faint sobbing coming from Bella. Something was seriously wrong, But Anna was right, It wasn't my job to worry about her anymore. We stopped and sat in the sand, staring out as the moon illuminated the water in front of us. After what felt like an hour, I looked to my right and saw Bella walked back to her truck. She stopped, sensing a pair of eyes on her and turned to face me, my arm still draped around Anna as she snuggled closer, Bella quickly looked down at the ground and ran back to her truck. Before she had the chance to look down though, I had noticed the hurt in her eyes. Her truck was gone before I snapped back into reality.

"Come on, I need to go home", Anna spoke, standing up.

We headed off to her house and approached the front door, she fumbled with her keys then opened her door, turning to face me and then kissed me quickly.

"Thanks for walking me home", She smiled.

"Sure, sure", I chuckled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", She replied.

I turned and walked down the driveway as she closed the door but not before I heard what sounded like her mumbling "I love you.", I shook off the feeling that brought, did I feel the same?

**Bella POV**

I knew it would have happened, Rachel was just trying to not hurt me when she said Jacob and this girl were "just friends". I had to expect it though, I didn't expect Jacob to just wait for me, for all her knew I was never coming back. But it still hurt. I found it very hard to get out of bed the next morning, I forced myself up and took a shower, taking my time to wash my hair and clean my body, I felt dirty and the reason lay deep down in my mind, something I couldn't tell anyone, I'd told Rachel the reason why I'd vanished but I hadn't told her _everything_ that had happened while I was gone. I reached the kitchen.

"Dad?", I called out.

A small note was left on the counter, I was hesitant at first to even look at it after what happened last night, what if Edward was watching me, I knew that he had followed me, that much was obvious in the note I'd found. I picked up the small note hesitantly and looked at the word.

I sighed, I didn't know if I could face a day at Emily's, surely the pack would show up which meant facing Leah and then of course what if Jake showed up, what if_ she_ came with him? I battled with these thoughts before I picked up the phone and dialled Emily's number, surprised that I could still remember it.

_Bells,_

_Gone fishing with Billy, be gone all day so don't bother making dinner, Emily asked for you to her call her, she wants to catch up._

_Dad_

"Hello?", Her sweet voice answered after three rings.

"Hey Emily, it's...Bella", I spoke.

"Bella! I take it Charlie spoke to you, what time are you coming up?", She asked excitedly.

"Uh...oh...ten minutes?", I replied.

"Great! See you soon!", She laughed.

We hung up and I turned to grab my keys, I was out the door not long after that and soon I was pulling up outside of Emily's place and knocking on the door. Sam answered and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Bella, come on in", He said, gesturing for me to go inside.

Emily was in the kitchen with Rachel who smiled at me when I entered, I carefully walked over to the table and took the seat that Emily pulled out for me. We sat there for a moment in silence.

"Bella, first off, I'm sorry", Rachel spoke. "I told Emily everything"

My jaw dropped and I sat there shocked.

"Please don't hate me", She continued.

"It's not her fault Bella, I practically beat it out of her", Emily chuckled.

"I don't hate you", I finally spoke. "I'm actually glad I didn't have to say it all again"

We all laughed and Emily reached over to grasp my hand in hers and she smiled at me, I smiled back. Emily was one of those people who cared for you too much to hate you, I was glad.

"I'm glad you know Emily", I smiled again. "But uh...", I trailed off.

"Bella?", Rachel asked.

"I got a note last night", I blurted out.

"What note?", Emily asked.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the note I'd found and handed it to Emily, her eyes scanned over it for a moment and then she handed it to Rachel who repeated this action and then they both stared at me, both looking shocked and worried. I stared at my hands for a moment, willing the tears to not fall from my eyes, I was scared so much, right now I just wanted to be wrapped up in Jake's warm embrace but he had someone else now, that wouldn't be happening for me now.

"He's here, in Forks?", Emily gasped.

I nodded.

"Where did you find this?", Rachel asked.

"In my room. The window was open when I got home last night", I mumbled.

"We have to tell Sam.", Emily spoke.

"No...I can't", I began to protest.

"Tell me what?", Sam asked as he entered the room.

He stiffened and looked around at us.

"Why do I smell...vampires?", He spoke.

We all looked down at the note on the table before Emily picked it up and handed it to Sam, his eyes read over the note before a look of confusion spread across his face, he glanced at Emily and then to me, Emily stood and grasped the note from his hands.

"Bella found that in her room last night", Emily spoke.

"Is it from...Cullen?", Sam asked.

I nodded.

"I think it's time I found out what happened to you this past year Bella, the pack must know too", He said.

I thought about protesting but I knew it would be useless, the pack would find out anyways and if I could tell Jake in front of others then it might be easier, I wouldn't have to keep telling everyone, I'd be killing two birds with one stone here. Great. Sam called all of the pack together and soon the house filled with sounds of laughter and loud voices, I heard Jacob enter then Sam told everyone to take a seat. I stood in the kitchen, Rachel took my hand in hers and smiled, assuring me with her eyes that it would be okay. I nodded. Once Emily exited the kitchen with the food, I knew it would be time.

"We're here to talk about...Bella", Sam spoke.

I knew Jake would have froze at the mention of my name.

"What about that foul leech-lover?", I heard Leah growl.

"Sam, what's going on?", Jacob asked, worried.

"She can explain it better", Sam replied.

The door opened and Emily stood in the doorway, she gestured for me to go into the other room, here goes nothing...I entered the small living room and saw the pack all huddled across the seats and the floor, every pair of eyes fell on me and I glanced at my feet, hoping I would be able to do this, I moved over to where Sam stood and he held out his hand, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note again, all of the pack stiffed as they caught the scent of vampire.

"This note was left in Bella's room last night, from Edward Cullen", Sam spoke calmly.

I glanced at my feet.

"I don't know the full story so that's why Bella is here...to explain", Sam looked at me.

"Explain?", I heard Quil ask.

"Where she's been this past year", Emily spoke up.

"Who cares?", Leah asked.

"Shut it, Leah", Embry growled at her then smiled at me.

I smiled back, weakly.

"Go ahead, Bella", Seth smiled.

I took a seat and sighed before looking up at all of the eyes staring back at me, this wasn't going to be easy so I nodded and finally spoke up.

"After the newborn fight...", I began, everyone tensed. "After I went to see Jake, I headed to the Cullen's house to break things off with Edward".

"Funny, didn't seem that way when you just disappeared along with him", Leah hissed.

"Shut up Leah", Rachel glared at her.

"...Anyways, I told him that it was over and he asked for a goodbye kiss", I spoke hesitantly, Jake growled at this. "I gave in and told him that this would be indeed, a goodbye...But...uh...something knocked me out and the next thing I knew, I was in a car."

_I woke up to the rumbling of an engine as I looked around, it was dark outside and I was lying across the back seat of the Volvo. I sat up and stared at the back of Edward's head as he drove down the dark highway._

_"Ah, Bella, love, you're awake", He smiled. "Come sit up front"_

_He patted the passenger seat. I climbed over and sat there, looking over at him. I turned towards the door and found the lock on the door had been broken, preventing my escape. The car seemed to get faster as I stared at the lock._

_"Don't even think about it Bella", Edward hissed._

_"Edward, where are we?", I asked. "Where are you taking me?"_

_"Far away from that mongrel", He growled._

_I leaned against the door, trying to be as far from him as possible._

_"He is not going to have you", He hissed again. "You're mine!"_

_"Edward please...", I began._

_"NO!", He spat. "We are meant for each other, can't you see that?", He asked._

_"Edward, no, I can't.", I spoke._

_He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, glaring at me, the sky had darkened rapidly outside and I was shaking from fear, this was so unlike Edward, what was wrong with him?_

_"I know you feel the spark when we touch", He sighed. "I know it!"_The pack continued to stare at me, I gulped and continued with this memory that was forever burned into my mind.

_We pulled up to a motel and Edward locked the car, I was trapped inside as he booked us a room. He came back to the car and dragged me inside, locking the room and throwing me onto the bed._

_"Did you think you could just leave me?", Edward growled. "You promised to love me...forever!"_

_I sobbed as he moved over and gripped my arms tightly to the point where it became unbearable, I fought to free myself from his grasp._

_"You said you chose him.", He spoke calmly suddenly. "Was it because he can give you something I can't?"_

_I knew what he meant, intimacy, he thought this was about the fact that he couldn't give me sex without trying to kill me but Jake could._

_"What? No!",_ _I cried. "I love him"_

_"You're lying, you love me!", He hissed, ripping my shirt open._

_I screamed as he began to trail angry kisses down my neck, gripping my waist painfully, he fumbled with my jeans and then pushed me down onto the bed._

_"I can give you sex", He growled._

_He ripped his own jeans open and forced himself between my legs._

I fought the tears as I recalled this memory, the words were stuck in my throat, I couldn't even finish explaining this, Everyone stared at me, completely silent before Emily came over and hugged me.

"It's okay, Bella", She soothed me. "You don't have to say everything if you can't"

I nodded.

"I'll be okay.", I sighed.

Jake glared at me, he looked shocked, his eyes had a clearly visible expression in them, He looked angry, I knew that at least.

_I lay on the ground, it had been five days since the motel incident, we'd left that room the following morning and Edward explained he had a house for us to live in. He hadn't spoke a word of the night before, I was in pain as he entered the dark basement, turning on the lights, the room was completely black before that, a bare room with nothing but a mattress and a small fridge on the floor. _

_"Love, I see that you're awake now", He smiled. "I brought you some dinner"._

_He placed a tray at my feet and I quickly rushed to it, swallowing it down quickly. He chuckled and sat down next to me._

_"You were certainly hungry, huh?", He chuckled._

_"Edward, please...", I began to sob._

_"No! You aren't going anywhere", He smiled and stood up, unfastening his jeans again._

_"Please, don't, Edward", I cried as he pressed himself over me once again. I blacked out before it was over._

_When he was finished I lay there, the pain crippling me as blood flowed down my legs, I cried myself to sleep that night, I was going to die here, he'd brought up that he had plans to change me, make me like him, this was something I feared more now, I didn't want to die, I wanted to go home, back to La Push and lie in Jacob's warm arms on the beach and be able to laugh...smile and feel happy. I lay in that basement for ten months, Edward would bring me food every five days, have his way with me and then leave me lying there, bleeding out. I'd cry and then scream until my throat hurt. One day He forgot to check the tray for the knife he'd given me to peel an apple he'd brought me. I'd hidden the knife under the mattress._

_"I'll see you soon, love", Edward smiled as he climbed the basement stairs. "I'm going hunting."_

_He closed the door, this time he'd left me a small lamp and a book to read. I heard the door close upstairs and lock. I stood up quickly, Grabbing the knife from under the mattress before I made my way to the staircase, stumbling up them on unsteady legs, it had been a good while since I had last walked. I used the knife to pick the lock on the door, surprised that it even worked. I moved through the house, it was quite a nice home, beautifully decorated, I moved through each room, looking for food, clothing, anything I could find. I caught sight of myself in the bathroom mirror, I was a mess, my skin darkened with dirt and blood, my hair was wild, sticking out in every angle, my clothes were tattered and ripped. I knew I didn't have time but I climbed into the shower and washed away my shame. Heading to the bedroom, I grabbed some clothes I found in Edward's bag and changed. I found some money._

_"You stupid, dense asshole!", I smiled as I zipped up the bag and made my way downstairs._

_Opening the door and rushing down the driveway, he had left the Volvo thankfully. I had found the keys on the counter in the kitchen and thankfully the car still had some gas in it, I pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street, making my getaway. The sound of a car honking behind me distracted me for a second before I realised I was sitting at a green light, I pressed my foot down on the pedal and headed out of town. I was going home. To Forks. I smiled, my joy however, was short lived as I heard the loud honking of a truck, turning to my right in time to see a large truck smash into the side of the Volvo, everything went black._

"I was in a coma for the next three months", I sighed.

"You expect us to believe that?", Leah asked.

"Yeah, It's the truth", I hissed back at her.

"So when you woke up, what happened?", Jared asked me.

"I spent two months in a small town, working at a diner to earn enough money for a ticket home", I said.

"What happened to the money you found and the car?", Seth asked.

"I used it to get an apartment, I had to make sure Edward hadn't follow me to Forks so I thought I'd settle down for a little while, I couldn't have him following me back here and the car was totalled", I sighed, staring at the young wolf.

"So is that it?", Paul asked.

"Well, not completely. After I'd settled into the small apartment, I found myself actually feeling happy once again", I smiled. "That's when It happened."

_I'd just finished my shift at the diner, arriving home just in time as the rain poured down, I moved through the darkened apartment, switching on the lights as I moved around each room, coming to a stop in my bedroom, I could smell something, like vanilla? I opened my bedroom door and found the room illuminated in candlelight and the bed covered in rose petals, I moved closer and sitting in the middle of the bed was a small piece of paper that read...__You can run but you can't hide, I'll always find you – E. _

_I gasped, clamping my hand over my mouth, He'd found me. I moved quickly, grabbing a bag and shoving as much of my possessions into it as I could. I dashed to the front door and down to my car. Without looking back, I turned the key in the ignition, nothing._

_"Damn it!", I cried. Slamming my hands on the steering wheel._

_I climbed back out of the car and rushed down the street, running as fast as I could, I was lucky that I didn't fall over, knowing how clumsy I was. It didn't take me long to reach the bus station which I was glad about, I didn't live too far, It's why I'd picked the apartment I had, in case he found me, I'd have a quick escape._

_"One ticket to Port Angeles please", I cried._

"And well, here I am", I sighed.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Leah glared at me.

"That's a pretty scary story for you, must have been hard", She said, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Leah!", Sam warned.

"No, it's fine Sam, it is a pretty unbelievable story but It's the truth", I shot back at Leah.

"What made you think to come here if you didn't want him following you?", Quil asked.

"Forks is pretty much the only safe place for me, if you can call it safe", I said. "It was now or never, you guys are here and I hoped the Cullen's still would be, Edward would listen to no one but his family".

"So you thought you'd just come here and we'd protect you?", Leah hissed.

"No, of course not, you don't owe me anything", I said.

"You're right, they don't", A voice startled me.

We all looked up to see Jake's friend, Anna I think her name was, standing in the doorway.

"Anna, what are you doing here?", Jake finally spoke up.

"I heard _she_ was here, I had to see for myself", She growled.

Everyone's eyes moved between me and her, I'd never felt so awkward in my life, I stood and stared at her.

"I think it's time you leave, they don't want you here", Anna spoke bitterly.

"Bella can stay as long as...", Emily began.

"No, she should leave!", Anna interrupted.

Everyone looked at me, I stared down at my feet before I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, Jacob stood up behind me and Anna glared at me as I passed her and rushed down the driveway to my truck.


	3. The Kiss

A/N – I know it took me a little bit to get this chapter up so I'm sorry for that, I've had a bit of a writers block lately. I'm sorry its shorter than the others but I'll try and make the next one extra long for you all.

**Chapter 3 - The Kiss  
**

**Jacob POV  
**  
"So you thought you'd just come here and we'd protect you?", Leah hissed.

"No, of course not, you don't owe me anything", Bella replied.

Little did she know, I felt like I owed her, how fucked up is that? I loved her and she left me, I was hurt and although her reason for being gone was understandable I couldn't help but still be pissed and yet I still felt like I wanted to protect her.

"You're right, they don't", Anna spat from where she had now entered in the doorway.

Everyone's eyes fell upon her as she glared at Bella.

"Anna, what are you doing here?", I spoke up.

"I heard _she_ was here, I had to see for myself", Anna growled.

Everyone's eyes moved between Bella and Anna, I could tell Bella felt uncomfortable, part of me was glad, only a little part while the other part of me screamed at that part that I still love Bella.

"I think it's time you leave, they don't want you here", Anna spoke bitterly.

"Bella can stay as long as...", Emily began.

"No, she should leave!", Anna interrupted.

Everyone faced Bella, She looked down at her feet then grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, I stood up behind as Anna glared at her while she passed her and rushed down the driveway to her truck. Before my brain could function, I was running for the door, Anna's hand grasped my arm to stop me.

"What do you think you're doing?", She asked.

"I'm going to stop her!", I roared.

I pulled free from her grasp and rushed outside, Bella had just reached her truck when I saw her, I ran and made it in time.

"Bells...", I started.

"What is it, Jake? come to finish what she started?", Bella glared at me.

_That hurt_. I hated her thinking I was like that.

"No, I-", I tried to continue but she cut me off.

"Well I have to go so", She looked away, hiding her tears.

"You can't go", I replied.

"And why not?", Bella asked.

I stood there for a moment and looked down at the ground.

"Because I can't handle seeing you walk away from me again", I choked. "You didn't come back last time"

"Oh, Jake...", She reached out for me.

I suddenly lunged forward, pressing her against the side of her truck, my lips finding hers in a passionate, consuming kiss. It took Bella a small moment before her hands wrapped around my neck and she began kissing me back, I pushed my tongue to her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she granted willingly and soon we were lost in this hot, searing kiss which I just didn't want to end. I don't know how long it lasted but I'm sure it wasn't as long as I wanted, I pulled away and looked at the ground.

"I have to go", She spoke up.

"Will you come back?", I asked, hesitantly.

She was silent for a moment, when I looked up she smiled.

"Sure, sure", She replied. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow"

I smiled weakly, feeling my heart swell. I backed up and she climbed into her truck, driving off while I stood in a daze, still feeling her lips on mine. I smiled then headed back inside. Once I was inside, I noticed all of the pack scrambling for their seats, most likely having witnessed the kiss through the front window of the house.

"Very subtle guys", I smiled.

I looked over and Emily winked at me before laughing to herself and heading into the kitchen, the guys all stared at me with smug grins on their faces.

"Was it worth the wait?", Paul asked.

"What? The kiss?", I replied.

"Duh!", Embry mocked me.

A slow smile spread across my face. "Of course it was!"

"I'm glad, seems you've been getting those a lot lately", Anna's voice caught me off guard.

_Crap_. We kissed yesterday. And I hate to admit it, but I liked it.

"Anna, wait...", I paused.

"No thanks, I think I should go now", She spat bitterly.

She raced out the door.

"Looks like that's two girls you're chasing out of this house today", Jared joked.

I glared at him before chasing after Anna. She was storming off, I had to practically jog to keep up with her.

"Anna, please", I spoke.

"No! You can't just kiss me and then totally forget about it the next day and kiss another girl! Especially her!", She cried.

"You kissed me.", I said.

Her mouth hung open for a second before she glared at me. "You kissed me back"

"Well you know how I feel about Bella", I spoke.

"And here I was, stupidly thinking she had _left_ you and you were _moving on_...with **me**!", She cried again.

"I...", I had no idea what to reply with.

"Well?", She spat.

I paused, stopping. She carried on walking for a second but then stopped and turned to me, she was right up against me the next second, pressing her lips to mine, I pushed her away.

"No! We can't do this, I don't love you!", I screamed.

She tensed and looked shocked and slightly scared, I softened and stared at the ground, I hated this situation right now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, It's just I...", I babbled.

"You're not _in love_ with me?", She asked, her voice full of pain.

"No.", I stated. "I love you...like a sister, or a _friend_."

That's what she was, a friend. I was in love with Bella, no one could replace her in my heart, even after all the pain I'd felt, she was still very present there and she held every piece of my heart in her hands.

"Oh.", Anna spoke.

"I hated the way you spoke to Bella back there", I tensed. Avoiding looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought...", She trailed off.

I looked up, questioning her with my eyes, wanting her to continue.

"I thought that last nights kiss meant the start of something...", She continued. "Something with us. I was just trying to put a claim on you I guess", she chuckled.

I don't know why but I laughed with her.

"I'm sorry", I said. "I just can't stop loving her, can we still be friends?"

She fell silent.

"Jake, I...I don't know, you're not in love with me but **I** am **in love** with you", she replied.

"Please...", I sighed. "I can't lose you".

I suddenly felt like déjà vu, all those times when Bella would try to brush me off after the leech had left her, she would just use the "can't we just stay friends?" excuse because she was afraid of her heart being broken again. I suddenly felt very guilty, this wasn't a nice feeling, I understood how Bella had felt back then now.

"I need some time", Anna replied. "Just give me a few days, okay?"

I nodded.

"Come here, silly", She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry", I repeated.

**Bella POV**

I felt humiliated, I hated this Anna girl, _'she didn't even know what she was talking about_' I kept telling myself as I stormed towards my truck. I heard footsteps approaching as I reaching for the door handle to the drivers side.

"Bells...", Jake's voice came from behind me.

I turned.

"What is it, Jake? come to finish what she started?", Giving him a glare.

He recoiled, his eyes full of hurt. I hated hurting him but right now I'm pretty sure he was agreeing with Anna.

"No, I-", He tried to continue but I cut him off.

"Well I have to go so", I spoke, looked away trying to not let him she my unshed tears.

"You can't go", Jake replied.

"And why not?", I asked.

He stood there for a moment and looked down at the ground.

"Because I can't handle seeing you walk away from me again", His voice choked, I heard the sadness in it. "You didn't come back last time"

"Oh, Jake...", I reached my hand out to him.

I didn't expect him to suddenly lunge towards me, pressing my body against the side of my truck, his lips claiming my own in a passionate kiss, I hesitated, trying to convince myself this was real, before my hands wrapped around his neck and I began kissing him back, When his tongue pressed against my lips, asking to be let in, I gladly accepted, opening my mouth slightly to give him entrance, our tongues touched and I felt electricity shoot through my body. We stood there kissing for a good few minutes I think. Jacob pulled back and we were both practically panting.

"I have to go", I spoke up.

"Will you come back?", He asked, hesitantly.

I didn't reply as he stared at my feet, when he looked up I smiled.

"Sure, sure", I replied. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow"

Jake smiled weakly, a small hint of the smile reaching his eyes. He backed up for me to climb into my truck, I started the engine and pulled off, watching as his figure grew smaller in my rear view mirror, I kept driving, heading for Forks. Oh gosh, _Jake kissed me! _Did this mean I was forgiven for being gone so long? Did he trust me? Once I was home, I walked into the kitchen, finding Charlie sitting at the small table reading a paper.

"Hey dad", I smiled.

"Oh, hey Bells", He replied. "How come you're so happy?"

"Can't I just be happy for no reason?", I asked.

He shrugged. "Fair enough".

I rolled my eyes and left the room but not before I heard him mutter "Thank you Jake" under his breath. I smiled. _Jake_. I entered my bedroom. Just as I was closing the door I heard the phone ringing, Charlie answered and called up to me that it was for me. I rushed down and grabbed the phone from his hand, pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Bella, it's Emily", I heard a warm voice reply.

"Hey, sorry for leaving like that I...", I began but she cut me off.

"No, it's fine, I'm sorry Anna was so rude to you", She spoke.

"Oh, well, I expected some people to be like that when I got back to Forks so it's fine", I replied.

She chuckled. "So, there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night, are you coming?"

"Uh...well, I don't know", I sighed.

"Please, I wanted to spend more time catching up.", She said, probably pouting.

"I guess I could stop by, I'm seeing Jake tomorrow so...", I smiled at that thought.

"Great! See you tomorrow!", She squealed before hanging up.

I headed for the stairs again when I heard a cough from behind me, Charlie was standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling at me.

"What was that about?", He asked.

"Oh nothing, Emily invited me to a bonfire tomorrow...", I smiled.

"Ahh", He grinned. "So you're going to see Jake tomorrow, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dad, I am."

"Good.", He laughed. "He's good for you, and you for him".

"Thanks dad", I grinned.

I turned on my heel and headed upstairs for my room where I spent the rest of the day replaying the kiss in my head, thinking about Jake and then finally thinking about what I would wear for tomorrow. As I sat down on my bed following my shower, the sky was dark outside, I felt scared all of a sudden, remembering last night with the letter from Edward. I shivered at the thought. I stood and moved to the window, making sure the latch was down, I knew it wouldn't stop him getting in if he wanted to but I felt a little safer this way, I closed the curtains and lay down on my bed, drifting off to sleep.

**Jacob POV**

As soon as I got home that night, I thought immediately of Bella. For a moment I thought about calling her but I didn't want to push my luck. That kiss was amazing but I needed more.

"Hey son, good day?", Billy asked, noticing my smile.

"Yeah, I saw Bella", I replied.

"Oh and did you work things out?", He replied.

"Yeah, you could say that.", I grinned at him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before disappearing down the hall to his bedroom. I followed him down the hall, turning to go to my own room, closing the door and flopping down on the bed, there was still the faint scent of Bella here and then there was also the stronger scent of Anna. _Oh great_. I had to open the window, I didn't want to think about Anna right now, I wanted to think about Bella and even though her scent would disappear out into the nights air like Anna's I didn't mind, I still had the picture of our kiss in my head. I slept like a baby tonight. Tomorrow will be a good day.


	4. The Sex Talk

__

A/N – So it's been three months since my last update, wow! To be honest, I wasn't planning on continuing this story but I've been getting emails of it being favourited and a couple of reviews now and then which makes me feel so much better to know there are people wanting more, so here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Sex Talk**

**Jacob POV  
**  
The sun hit my face through the small gap between the curtains covering the tiny window above my bed, I had the biggest grin on my face that you could possibly imagine, yesterday was one of the best days of my life. I could still feel Bella's lips on my own and it was amazing.

"Jacob!" My father's voice echoed down the hall so loud you'd like an elephant was running towards my room.

"I'm up!" I yelled back, jumping up and rubbing my eyes.

I quickly dressed and rushed to the kitchen, stacking up pancakes on my plate, something good must have happened because my dad doesn't usually make pancakes! I won't complain though.

"What time is it?" I asked, my mouth full.

Billy grimaced and commented on talking with my mouth full. "Its just after eleven" He replied when he saw me swallow. "You had a call earlier."

"I did?" I asked as I eyed his face, he smirked.

"Yes. Not from Bella so don't get all hopeful, it was Anna." He smiled.

"Anna?" I asked, confused on why Anna called me when she said she wanted space.

"Yeah, she wants you to meet her on First Beach" Billy said.

"When?" I questioned him further, not sure I wanted to go.

"In about ten minutes" He replied calmly.

My jaw practically hit the table, I jumped up, grabbed my shoes and rushed out the door. In five minutes flat I was at First Beach, I would have been there faster but I decided to pace myself and prepare for what was likely to take place, she was going to say she hates me and never wants to speak to me again. I spotted her casually walking along the beach as the waves gently brushed up against the sand.

"Anna!" I called out to her, her head snapped towards me and she smiled.

"Hey, there you are" She said sweetly.

"Hey, yeah, you wanted to talk?" I asked her as I approached her.

"Yeah, come and sit" She said as she sat down, I sat beside her, making sure I wasn't too close.

"Is this about yesterday?" I questioned her, watching her face for a grimace.

"Uhm..yeah" She spoke calmly.

"Okay." Was all that came out of my mouth, I had no idea what else to say.

"Look I know you have no feelings for me but I want you to give me a chance, I could make you happy" She smiled and reached for my hand.

I pulled away from her and stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't, _we can't be together_!"

Her eyes flashed with pain and she turned away from me, a few moments later she was standing facing me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You're right, I'm sorry" She smiled.

"Thank you" I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

We stayed like that for a moment or two before I pulled back, I barely had time to register before her lips claimed mine and her hands secured themselves behind my head, pulling me closer, I pushed her off and she stumbled slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, enraged. "We've already been through this!"

"I can't help it, You're too irresistible...It's hard not to kiss you" She replied.

"Well try to! otherwise we can't be friends" I spat out.

"I don't want to be friends, you know that" She spat back.

"Well I do, or at least I thought I did but you won't stop so I will, goodbye!" I shouted as I backed up and stormed away.

"Where are you going?" She asked, shouting from behind me.

"To see Bella! Who I **love**!" I shouted, putting as much venom into my statement as I could.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she watched me walk away.

I made my way home and within two minutes I was in the rabbit and on my way to Bella. I smiled to myself as I thought of her. I'd be with her soon and I'd be able to breathe properly, to function again, I always felt this way about her, It was like I had imprinted only in my own way and that would always be the way I looked at it, I didn't need to imprint for real when I had Bella, she was my world and always had been. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and noticed the cruiser was still there, that's weird.

"Hello?" I called as I entered the house using the spare key Charlie had given me.

"Jacob? In here" I heard Charlie's voice bellowing from the kitchen.

I entered and found him sitting at the table trying to focus on reading a paper, he looked extremely worried and that had me on edge, why was he looking so worried? Did something happen to Bella? Where was she?

"What's going on Charlie?" I asked, taking a seat beside him.

"It's Bella" He spoke quietly.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" I pushed him further, worry clouding my mind now more than ever.

"She's upstairs, she won't come out of her room, I called your house but Billy said you were out." He continued.

"Oh, sorry." I spoke. "I'll go see if I can get her to come out"

I didn't waste another minute, I quickly rushed up the stairs and I was standing in front of Bella's room before I knew it, gently knocking on the door.

"Bella." I whispered. "It's me, Jake."

No reply.

"Come on, honey" I spoke a little louder. "Open the door, please!"

I heard shuffling and the click of the lock then everything was silent again, I slowly opened the door, hesitantly poking my head through the gap and glancing around the room, everything looked fine.

"Bella?" I asked, glancing around for her.

"I'm here" Her voice rang out from behind the door.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, her hand reached across beside me and turned the lock again.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked, worry etched across my face as she slowly approached me.

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, I wasted no time before my own arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"I missed you!" She sobbed into my chest. "I've been so scared, something happened"

I tensed and looked down at her. "What is it?"

She hesitated before letting go of me and walking over to her bedside table, she picked up a piece of paper before sitting on the bed and holding it out to me. I walked over and grasped the paper in my hands before holding it up to my face.

_Soon, my love - E._

That was it, three simple words and an initial on a piece of paper and Bella was a mess. I was going to kill this leech, he was crazy! I lay across the bed and held my arms out to her.

"Come here honey, lie with me" I smiled at her warmly.

She responded quickly, snuggling into me and breathing in my scent, something I was used to doing with her.

"I love the way you smell Jake, all woodsy, It makes me feel safe" She spoke gently.

"You don't smell too bad yourself, Bells" I joked.

Bella laughed slightly before glancing up at my face, we stared at each other for a moment before our lips collided and all was right in my world. I gripped her slightly, trying to push my sexual need for her away for the moment but I couldn't ignore the hardening between us as she pushed in closer. I groaned.

"Bells...I..sorry" I spoke, glancing down between us.

"It's okay" She smiled "I like having that effect on you, makes me feel powerful" She joked. She actually joked.

"That's my Bells" I smiled and laughed at her. "Do I always have that effect on you?"

She pulled back and raised her eyebrow. "Come on Jake, you know you do since you can smell my...arousal!"

I smiled smugly. "I know, I just wanted to hear you admit it."

She smacked my shoulder and I laughed at her feeble attempt to hurt me. She kissed me once more before sitting up.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"We should probably go downstairs before Charlie comes up here wondering if we're having sex" She simply stated, blushing.

"I love it when you blush, Bells and I wish that's what we were doing!" I laughed.

"Jake!" She mock scolded me, I knew she was thinking the same.

"Sorry, I can't help it" I replied "I love you and I can't wait to show you how much"

"Me too, I'm looking forward to it...very much" She smiled for a second before it faltered. "What about this note?"

I sat up and pulled her onto my lap, staring deep into her eyes. "Honey, let's not think about it right now, we'll arrange a meeting with the pack later, can we just enjoy each other's company for a few hours?"

"Of course we can." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Can we kiss for a few hours?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes." She smiled and kissed me again.

"Can we...snuggle?" I asked.

"Since when do boys-" She began but I cut her off.

"_Men!_ I'm a man, baby" I corrected her.

She laughed. "Sorry, since when do men want to snuggle?"

"I'll do anything for you" I replied.

"Okay. Yes then, we can" She grinned.

"Good. Can we make love?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Jake!" She smacked my arm, I laughed but almost choked when she continued.

"Maybe later." She said as she stood and headed for the door.

I mentally did a victory dance at the prospect of me and Bella in a bed, writhing in pleasure, naked and sweaty. _Oh yeah! Wait, get a hold of yourself Jake, there's plenty of time for that...later._

"One more thing, Bells" I called for her as she opened the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"This one is the most important of all..." I continued, standing before her.

"Oh?" She replied.

"Can we..." I began, wrapping my arms around her.

She looked at me as I leaned in close, our lips just an inch apart, He breath ghosting over my lips as I smiled and leaned closer, stopping right before our lips were about to touch.

"Can we have something to eat?" I continued.

She pulled back and giggled. "Oh Jake. That's just like you to be thinking about food right now."

I laughed along with her. "Well you know me. I eat...a lot!" I smiled. "Besides, I'm gonna need to be full and not hungry at all for our extra curricular activities later" I smiled.

"You're right, we are..." She simply stated before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the stairs.

Okay, this day might just trump yesterday if what we've planned later goes according to plan. _Jacob Black, you are one lucky guy! And hopefully no longer a virgin tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

**A/N 2 - Okay, so it's not the longest of chapters but I'm hoping there'll be longer ones to come, I'll work on a chapter 5 soon, I'm hoping to have at least 5-6 more reviews before I do, so if you're reading, please review and hopefully you'll see more of this fanfic in the future. :D**


	5. The Plan

A/N – I know that the chapter is VERY short and for that I'm sorry, I'll try and make the next one as long as I can but lately I've been trying to keep writing but it's hard to find the inspiration to, I'll try and update again soon but for now here is chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Plan  
**

**Anna POV  
**  
"You can do this, you've spoke to him before, maybe you'll get to meet him this time" I spoke to myself as I walked down the secluded alley in Port Angeles, I was nervous. This was going to be much different than just a phone call like we usually had. I had agreed to help him though and I always keep my promises, I wouldn't back out and If I got to hurt that bitch Bella then I was all for it.

"No turning back now Anna, come on!" I egged myself on as I walked closer and closer to my destination.

I wondered what he looked like, would he be as beautiful as he sounded when we spoke over the phone? I hoped so. I pulled back the rusty door and stepped inside, walking carefully over the broken glass that was scattered across the floor. Could my life be any worse than it is right now? I've been rejected twice now in the same week! That little plain skank is nothing special yet Jake treats her like she's a friggan queen! I knew his secret, he had felt I was trustworthy enough to know he's a werewolf so why aren't I good enough for him?

"Please do stop your whining, you do know you're not really into him?" A beautiful voice echoed from behind me as I stood in this crappy abandoned warehouse.

"I know that." I sighed, "it's just, who does he think he is? He should be worshipping the ground I walk on..."

"Yeah well he isn't, so suck it up and try a new approach, be his friend and let him fall for you" the voice spoke again.

"Right. And then...?" I asked.

"Then..." The voice replied. "Then, when he's been destroyed, **we** can be together" He chuckled.

"I like the sound of that" I replied and smiled.

"I bet you do." He spoke softly, stepping into the light for this first time.

I grinned and stared at his beautiful face. "But first, are you gonna tell me your name?"

He flashed me a smile before giving me a reply. "My name is Edward. Edward Cullen"

I smiled as he approached me, wrapping one hand around my waist before he pulled me in for a kiss, this man was a god and he was going to be all mine.

**Edward POV  
**  
Hanging around this crappy warehouse wouldn't be first on my list of things to do but I needed somewhere private and secluded but I couldn't let the wolves know I was here, I just needed a quick in and out, grab Bella and run but first I wanted that immature wolf to suffer the way I suffered when he brainwashed my Bella into thinking she loved him more than me, that wasn't possible because we were, scratch that, _are_ destined to be together!

I heard the door screech open and footsteps as the girl entered, she was so gullible and easy, it wasn't hard for me to get her to be in on my plan, she was very willing to help once I told her of my heartbreak, stupid girls like her always fall for the broken hearted heartthrob. She began to pace around the room nervously, I hadn't revealed myself to her properly before, we'd only spoken through emails and phone calls.

_Could my life be any worse than it is right now? I've been rejected twice now in the same week! That little plain skank is nothing special yet Jake treats her like she's a friggan queen! I knew his secret, he had felt I was trustworthy enough to know he's a werewolf so why aren't I good enough for him?_

Her thoughts filled my head, stupid ranting about the same wolf that stole my Bella, this girl was obviously getting in too deep.

"Please do stop your whining, you do know you're not really into him?" I spoke to her from the shadows where I stood, my voice echoed towards her and she tensed a litt.e

"I know that." She sighed, "it's just, who does he think he is? He should be worshipping the ground I walk on..."

"Yeah well he isn't, so suck it up and try a new approach, be his friend and let him fall for you" I gave her a harsh reply.

"Right. And then...?" She asked.

_Is she really this dense? Shouldn't she know how plans like these work?_

"Then..." I replied. "Then, when he's been destroyed, **we** can be together" I chuckled at the thought of what would happen.

Once I had my Bella, this girl could easily be disposed of, she would be of no use to me anymore and with Black out of the way, Bella would come willingly, I could feel it, she loved me, she just didn't want to give in to her true feelings that were masked by the lust she felt for the wolf.

"I like the sound of that" The annoying girl replied and smiled.

"I bet you do." I spoke softly, stepping into the light for this first time.

She smiled as I entered the light as she stared at me for the first time.

"But first, are you gonna tell me your name?" She asked.

I flashed me a smile before giving me a reply. "My name is Edward. Edward Cullen"

The next thing I had to do was make she sure would be able to trust me, I grabbed her waist and pressed her against my cold chest, capturing her lips in a kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled into the kiss.

"Let's go somewhere else" She grinned as I pulled back.

I merely nodded and plastered on a fake smile and followed her out of the warehouse, I suppose a trip to the bedroom wouldn't be so bad before I reunite with Bella, after all, why can't I have my fun while this girl is still helped me?

* * *

**I know this isn't exactly the most well written chapter or that interesting but I'd appreciate the reviews, Might give me some hope that I can still write this story because I have lots of ideas for where it can go, so leave a review and you'll be the best readers ever ;)**


End file.
